


Epilogue: Castle On a Cloud

by LetsJustWrite



Series: Castle on a Cloud [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Introducing to the Parents, Parent-Child Relationship, Poor Marius, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/pseuds/LetsJustWrite
Summary: Cosette introduces Marius to her parents.





	Epilogue: Castle On a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth work in a series but for this all you have to know is Cosette was brought up my Fantine and Favourite, who are partners, and Mabeuf, after being rescued from the Thenardiers.

“Mama, Favourite, this is Marius. He’s my fiancé.” Cosette said. She held so tightly to Marius’ hand that it should have hurt him but he was holding back just as tightly to hers.

“He looks beautiful,” Favourite said. “You made a good choice.”

Cosette blushed, but smiled. Fantine didn’t say anything.

“Mama?”

“If he hurts you we’ll always be here. You know that, darling, right?”

“Of course, Mama. But,” she smiled at Marius and pulled him closer to her. He somehow blushed harder than he had been seen blushing since they walked in the door and stared at his feet, “He won’t hurt me. He’s my soulmate.”

Favourite rolled her eyes at the mention of soulmates. “There’s no such thing, lark. But we’re happy you’re happy. Right, Fantine?”

“Of course. Cosette, I’ll always be happy in your happiness and sad in your sadness. And we will always be here for you.”

“Mama.” Cosette pulled Fantine in to hug her and Marius. Favourite joined immediately.

“Have you told to Mabeuf yet?”

“We had to tell Mama first. But we’re going down to his bookshop to tell him now.” She kissed her mothers each on the cheek, then Marius, who blushed yet harder.

When she told Mabeuf he just looked at them. 

“Remember, lark, to be free.”


End file.
